how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pcmcia
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / pcmcia ---- : : PCCARD (PCMCIA/CardBus) bus subsystem configuration : PCCARD (PCMCIA/CardBus) support *'Option:' PCCARD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PCCard (PCMCIA/CardBus) support **select HOTPLUG **: Say Y here if you want to attach PCMCIA- or PC-cards to your Linux computer. These are credit-card size devices such as network cards, modems or hard drives often used with laptops computers. There are actually two varieties of these cards: 16 bit PCMCIA and 32 bit CardBus cards. **: To compile this driver as modules, choose M here: the module will be called pcmcia_core. PCCARD *'Option:' PCMCIA_DEBUG **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Enable PCCARD debugging **: Say Y here to enable PCMCIA subsystem debugging. You will need to choose the debugging level either via the kernel command line, or module options depending whether you build the PCMCIA as modules. **: The kernel command line options are: pcmcia_core.pc_debug=N pcmcia.pc_debug=N sa11xx_core.pc_debug=N **: The module option is called pc_debug=N **: In all the above examples, N is the debugging verbosity level. *'Option:' PCMCIA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) 16-bit PCMCIA support **select CRC32 **default y **: This option enables support for 16-bit PCMCIA cards. Most older PC-cards are such 16-bit PCMCIA cards, so unless you know you're only using 32-bit CardBus cards, say Y or M here. **: To use 16-bit PCMCIA cards, you will need supporting software in most cases. (see the file for location and details). **: To compile this driver as modules, choose M here: the module will be called pcmcia. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' PCMCIA_LOAD_CIS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Load CIS updates from userspace (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on PCMCIA && EXPERIMENTAL **select FW_LOADER **default y **: Some PCMCIA cards require an updated Card Information Structure (CIS) to be loaded from userspace to work correctly. If you say Y here, and your userspace is arranged correctly, this will be loaded automatically using the in-kernel firmware loader and the hotplug subsystem, instead of relying on cardmgr from pcmcia-cs to do so. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' PCMCIA_IOCTL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PCMCIA control ioctl (obsolete) **depends on PCMCIA **default y **: If you say Y here, the deprecated ioctl interface to the PCMCIA subsystem will be built. It is needed by cardmgr and cardctl (pcmcia-cs) to function properly. **: You should use the new pcmciautils package instead (see for location and details). **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' CARDBUS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 32-bit CardBus support **depends on PCI **default y **: CardBus is a bus mastering architecture for PC-cards, which allows for 32 bit PC-cards (the original PCMCIA standard specifies only a 16 bit wide bus). Many newer PC-cards are actually CardBus cards. **: To use 32 bit PC-cards, you also need a CardBus compatible host bridge. Virtually all modern PCMCIA bridges do this, and most of them are "yenta-compatible", so say Y or M there, too. **: If unsure, say Y. "PC-card bridges" *'Option:' YENTA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) CardBus yenta-compatible bridge support **depends on PCI **select CARDBUS if !EMBEDDED **select PCCARD_NONSTATIC **: This option enables support for CardBus host bridges. Virtually all modern PCMCIA bridges are CardBus compatible. A "bridge" is the hardware inside your computer that PCMCIA cards are plugged into. **: To compile this driver as modules, choose M here: the module will be called yenta_socket. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' PD6729 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Cirrus PD6729 compatible bridge support **depends on PCMCIA && PCI **select PCCARD_NONSTATIC **: This provides support for the Cirrus PD6729 PCI-to-PCMCIA bridge device, found in some older laptops and PCMCIA card readers. *'Option:' I82092 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) i82092 compatible bridge support **depends on PCMCIA && PCI **select PCCARD_NONSTATIC **: This provides support for the Intel I82092AA PCI-to-PCMCIA bridge device, found in some older laptops and more commonly in evaluation boards for the chip. *'Option:' I82365 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) i82365 compatible bridge support **depends on PCMCIA && ISA **select PCCARD_NONSTATIC **: Say Y here to include support for ISA-bus PCMCIA host bridges that are register compatible with the Intel i82365. These are found on older laptops and ISA-bus card readers for desktop systems. A bridge is the hardware inside your computer that PCMCIA cards are plugged into. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' TCIC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Databook TCIC host bridge support **depends on PCMCIA && ISA **select PCCARD_NONSTATIC **: Say Y here to include support for the Databook TCIC family of PCMCIA host bridges. These are only found on a handful of old systems. Bridge is the name used for the hardware inside your computer that PCMCIA cards are plugged into. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' PCMCIA_M8XX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... tristate MPC8xx PCMCIA support depends on PCMCIA && PPC && 8xx select PCCARD_NONSTATIC help Say Y here to include support for PowerPC 8xx series PCMCIA controller. **: This driver is also available as a module called m8xx_pcmcia. *'Option:' HD64465_PCMCIA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HD64465 host bridge support **depends on HD64465 && PCMCIA *'Option:' PCMCIA_AU1X00 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Au1x00 pcmcia support **depends on SOC_AU1X00 && PCMCIA *'Option:' PCMCIA_SA1100 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SA1100 support **depends on ARM && ARCH_SA1100 && PCMCIA **: Say Y here to include support for SA11x0-based PCMCIA or CF sockets, found on HP iPAQs, Yopy, and other StrongARM®/ Xscale® embedded machines. **: This driver is also available as a module called sa1100_cs. *'Option:' PCMCIA_SA1111 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) SA1111 support **depends on ARM && ARCH_SA1100 && SA1111 && PCMCIA **: Say Y here to include support for SA1111-based PCMCIA or CF sockets, found on the Jornada 720, Graphicsmaster and other StrongARM®/Xscale® embedded machines. **: This driver is also available as a module called sa1111_cs. *'Option:' PCMCIA_PXA2XX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PXA2xx support **depends on ARM && ARCH_PXA && PCMCIA **: Say Y here to include support for the PXA2xx PCMCIA controller *'Option:' PCMCIA_PROBE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y if ISA && !ARCH_SA1100 && !ARCH_CLPS711X *'Option:' M32R_PCC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) M32R PCMCIA I/F **depends on M32R && CHIP_M32700 && PCMCIA **select PCCARD_NONSTATIC **: Say Y here to use the M32R PCMCIA controller. *'Option:' M32R_CFC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) M32R CF I/F Controller **depends on M32R && (PLAT_USRV || PLAT_M32700UT || PLAT_MAPPI2 || PLAT_MAPPI3 || PLAT_OPSPUT) **select PCCARD_NONSTATIC **: Say Y here to use the M32R CompactFlash controller. *'Option:' M32R_CFC_NUM **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... "M32R CF I/F number" **depends on M32R_CFC **default "1" if PLAT_USRV || PLAT_M32700UT || PLAT_MAPPI2 || PLAT_MAPPI3 || PLAT_OPSPUT **: Set the number of M32R CF slots. *'Option:' PCMCIA_VRC4171 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NEC VRC4171 Card Controllers support **depends on VRC4171 && PCMCIA *'Option:' PCMCIA_VRC4173 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) NEC VRC4173 CARDU support **depends on CPU_VR41XX && PCI && PCMCIA *'Option:' OMAP_CF **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) OMAP CompactFlash Controller **depends on PCMCIA && ARCH_OMAP16XX **: Say Y here to support the CompactFlash controller on OMAP. Note that this doesn't support "True IDE" mode. *'Option:' PCCARD_NONSTATIC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) : PCCARD Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux